Their story: BarryxLeona
by hollista
Summary: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ... just wanted 2 bring this up :3 THIS IS BARRYxLEONA ! I really enoyed writing this for u so I hope u enjoy reading it! PLEASE COMMENT!
1. Truth

_**Barry and Leona: Truth.**_

Leona, a girl from Twinleaf Town, orignally, was in her dad's car, leaving Twinleaf Town. All of her friends were waving to her. Dawn, Kenny, and even Ash, who'd come with Dawn to tell Johanna about their relationship. But the one person she wanted there the most wasn't there. She wanted to scream. _How could I love such a jerk? _She sighed. But, it's confusing if we go from here, let's start from last week, shall we?

_**Leona's POV**_

We were sitting in Dawn's room, Kenny, Barry, Dawn, Ash and I. 'What do ya wanna do, guys?' Kenny had asked. Ash whispered in Dawn's ear. 'Yeah, good idea!' she complemented as she leaned on him again. 'What did he say?' Barry asked. 'Well, you'd all be cool with it, but Leona wouldn't...' she smirked. 'Ash, why do you hate me?' she joked. He shrugged. Dawn whacked Leona in the gut gently and looked at Kenny. 'Truth or dare?' Kenny thought for a long moment. 'Truth...' he said. 'Hmm... Would you ever go out with Zoey if she left Gary for you? I mean, she wouldn't, she's in love the boy, but … yeah, would you?' she asked. I turned to Kenny. 'Nope, imagine what that would do to Gary...' he said. 'Okay, um... Ash truth or dare?' Kenny looked at Ash. 'Maybe truth... No! Dare,' he smiled. 'I dare you to … kiss Dee-Dee!' he smirked. Dawn glared at him. 'Stop calling me that! And anyway, he will do it, ya know.' Kenny just shook his head and Ash leaned down and kissed Dawn. When he broke away, he stuck his tongue at Kenny. Barry just thought it was funny. 'Alright Barry, truth or dare?' Ash challenged. 'Dare!' he smirked. 'All right Barry! I dare you to kiss Leona!' Ash shouted. 'What?!' Barry shouted. I turned a deep crimson colour. 'Leona loves Barry!' Dawn sang. Kenny joined in, then, Ash. 'Leona loves Barry! Leona loves Barry!' a roar of laughter came from my friends. They were right – I did love Barry. I was never gonna admit that, though.

_**Barry's POV**_

_She is so going to kiss me... _I thought sarcastically. Leona was so many shades of red, I thought for a split second she was sick. 'Uh, Leona?' I put my hand on her shoulder. She jolted back. 'Huh? Oh, yeah?' she was nervous. I sighed and leaned in closer to her. She inched closer to me. We were about to kiss when: 'KIDS! DINNER TIME!' Johanna yelled. 'Ugh!' Kenny complained. 'It's okay, Kenny. They'll kiss _after_ dinner!' she smirked at me evilly then beamed at Leona as she dragged Ash out of the room.

_**At Dinner – Normal POV**_

Johanna left the teenagers to eat by themselves, because there was something on TV she wanted to watch. 'Typical Johanna...' Kenny joked. 'Ow!' he winced. Dawn had kicked him under the table. Everybody – but Kenny – laughed. 'So, Leona,' Ash grinned at Dawn's evil smirk. 'You wanted to kiss Leona, didn't ya?' he blushed a deep red, though Leona was only slightly pink. 'Well, I...'

Oh!! Cliffy! Will update soon! I can't upload 18th to the 20th of November. I'm at school camp. I'll do as much as I can before then! Please comment!


	2. Secret

_**Barry and Leona's story.**_

_Chapter 2: Secret_

_'You wanted to kiss Leona, didn't ya?' he blushed a deep red, though Leona was only slightly pink. 'Well, I...'_

**Barry's POV:**

'Well, I... DID SHE WANNA KISS ME?!' I desperatly wanted to change the subject. 'She asked you first...' Leona mumbled. I sighed. 'Maybe, a little. I guess...' That was a big lie. I did. A lot. 'Well, Leona, did you wanna kiss me?' I asked. 'A little, I suppose...' she was now bright red. 'UGH! You guys! Why can't you admit your love for each other?!' Dawn was ranting. Officially. 'I did, and I got the girl of _my _dreams,' Ash added. He smiled at Dawn, their chairs touching, hands intwining. 'Yeah, it's great when you've confessed...' Dawn was staring into Ash's eyes. He pecked her quickly and turned back to his dinner. 'Ugh, you can't keep your attention from food for five minutes!' Dawn smiled. Kenny laughed at Ash, then turned to Barry. 'Look, Baz. You told me you _like_ her.' Dawn looked at Kenny, then smiled at Leona. 'Leona told me for her feelings for Barry, too!' I looked at Leona, and she looked at me. We were sitting next to each other, so I decided to kiss her then, as my dare. 'Alright... Dare time...' I weakly said, though everyone heard me. I was about do kiss her when her phone rang. 'You've got to be kidding me.' I cursed. 'Ugh!!' Ash, Dawn and Kenny groaned in unison. 'Hello?' she asked.

_**Kenny's POV**_

'Hey, Barry, don't be scared. Just kiss the girl!' I whispered harshly under my breath. Dawn looked stunned. 'Kenny, as much as you're right, there's no need to be mean!' I shrunk in my chair and turned to Leona who was still on the phone. 'No, we can't! I don't wanna move so far away!' she complained. I looked at her more carefully this time. I noticed she was crying. 'Baz, go comfort her...' Ash looked at Barry, concerned. He got up off his chair and walked over calmly and quietly to Leona, who was still crying. He hugged her. 'Shh... It's okay... What's wrong?' he let her out of the embrace, but he was still close. 'We're moving... Leaving Twinleaf Town.' she breathed. Barry turned to Dawn for help. 'Leona...' - she got up – 'It's okay, I mean, how far are you moving?' she asked a sensitive question. 'Near Solaceon Town,' Leona whispered, back in Barry's embrace. 'Leona! You can't leave!' he stressed. 'I have to...' she sighed. Suddenly, I heard Dawn's voice in my head. _Why can't you admit your love for each other. _Admit their love for each other. That's what Barry had to do. Barry looked at me. Perfect. 'Tell her now!' I mouthed. He nodded and took Leona's face in his hands. 'I...I love you, Leona.' he sighed. He rubbed his thumb reassuringly on her face.

_**Leona's POV**_

Those were the words I never thought I would here Barry say. 'I love you too...' I whispered. 'Awww!' I heard Dawn squel. Ash had to cup her mouth for her to be quiet. He leant in and his lips brushed against mine. 'Finally!' Dawn, Ash and Kenny shouted. Barry laughed, so did I. We couldn't help it. It was just so funny.

_**A few days later – two days before moving day**_

_**(still in Leona's POV)**_

'Ugh! Why can't I find that stupid purple shirt?!' I was screaming at myself. I heard a sigh and span around. Dawn was leaning on the door frame, holding the purple tee-shirt I wanted. 'Dee-Dee!' I smiled and went to grab the shirt, she lifted her arm sharply. 'Stop it with that name, will you?' she complained. 'You know I was just kidding!' I smiled. She shook her head and passed me the shirt I was going to wear today. Dawn and I left the house ten minutes later, and I was surprised to see Barry and Ash out the front, waiting for us.

'Hi guys.' Dawn smiled and kissed Ash on the cheek. He kissed her forehead. 'Hey,' he grabbed her hand and turned to Barry and I. We were blushing at each other. I heard a sigh and looked at Dawn. Her sigh, obviously. Her free hand was slapped across her face. Ash chuckled at her and pulled her down the street to the field.

_**Dawn's POV**_

'Ash, why are we going here, again?' I asked, cautiously. 'This place is great! Besides...' - his voice turned to a whisper - '...it'll be even better for Barry and Leona,' he smirked evilly. So did I. 'Come on, guys!' I called to them. 'Coming!' they yelled back.

They arrived at the field after about 15 minutes. It was beautiful. Flowers of all colours, all types, not to mention a few random berry trees and the wild Pokemon. 'It's amazing!' Leona awed.  
I ran ahead of everyone, dropping Ash's hand, and spun then cartwheeled. 'Whoo!' I laughed as I landed perfectly, bowed, then fell on my back. Ash ran up to me. 'You okay?' I laughed. 'Yeah,fine.'

_**Barry's POV**_

Leona and I watched them whisper to each other. 'They were born to be together...' I smiled when Leona said that. 'Yeah, they are.' I felt her grab my hand, and pull me toward Ash and Dawn. I knew I looked at Leona, but I might have got into the habit of staring at her, because Dawn had signalled for us to come over, apperently. 'Sorry...' I turned slightly pink.

Dawn laughed – 'Yeah, well, Kenny...uh, hang on...' Dawn lifted her vibrating phone. 'Speak of the devil, and the devil and the devil shall appear, or, call, at least...' she lifted the phone to her ear. 'Hello Kenny,' Dawn sighed. A surprised look came over her face. 'Yeah, okay, sure!' she smiled. 'Yeah, later Kenny!' Dawn laughed and hung up the phone.

_**Dawn's POV**_

I was still fiddling with my phone. I was texting Ash and Barry. I know they're right there, but so is Leona. Kenny was having a surpise party for Leona, and I was texting the information to them.

'Dee Dee, what are you doing?' Leona asked. I glared at her. 'Right... Can't call you that...' she felt awkward, I could tell.

'Can't wait, Dawn!' Barry smiled. 'Awesome!' Ash kissed the side of my head. I giggled. 'What?' Leona asked. 'Nothing,' Barry, Ash and I replied in unison. 'Okay...' Leona smiled her little confused smile.

Who can't wait for Kenny's party for Leona? *raises hand*

I have to write the next chapter, and you have to comment...

GO!!!!!!!!

This green button right underneath this Author's Note.


	3. Party

_**Party!**_

_**Day of Kenny's Party/1 day till moving day**_

_**Kenny's POV**_

It was a perfect day for a party. Ash and Dawn had come to help me set up, but they weren't doing much. Barry was supposed to get Leona out of the house. 'Get her here at, um, two, okay?' I said to Barry cautiously. He nodded seriously. _Not like him... Oh well. He must be serious when it comes to Leona... _I thought. I saw Ash and Dawn on the couch, eating a little popcorn and watching **P!nks Funhouse Tour Concert** DVD. 'This is so cool... Um, Kenny?' - she called me, never taking her eyes from the TV screen. - 'Um, oh yeah, are we still performing?' she asked. 'You're performing?' Ash sounded a little stunned. 'Uh-huh! You, me, Barry, Drew and Zoey are tonight's entertainment. Barry should of told you.' Dawn smiled her heart-melting smile. 'Didn't you know? He was supposed to tell you.' - she pointed at me – 'Well, you know everything off by heart, right? We'll be alright!' she kissed his cheek and turned back to the **P!nk **DVD. 'Okay,' Ash smiled.

_**An hour later: 1.00pm  
Barry's POV **_

'Come on, come on, pick up, Leona...' why wouldn't she answer her phone? I tried the homw phone. 'Oh, Barry, dear. Leona said she's going to Kenny's later, around three.' her mum said. 'Oh... Can you please tell her she can come at two, there's been a slight change in plans,' I smiled, knowing Zoey had come an hour early. That actually helped. She brought Gary, though. Her boyfriend. Dawn had laughed at this. _Gary and Zoey... Cute couple... _I thought...

_**1:55pm  
Zoey's POV  
**_

'Were all set up!' Dawn yelled up the stairs to Kenny. Everyone was there. Kenny, Dawn, Ash, Gary, Brock, May, Drew, and a few other people that I didn't know, including a nice couple. Marina and Jimmy, that was there name. There was another few people she met, too. Max; May's little brother and Lucas; Leona's mate and Dawn's neighbor. 'Nice crowd...' Gary smiled. 'Mmm...' Then Lucas stood on a chair. **'SHE'S COMING!' **he shouted. Everyone hid when Kenny answered. 'Hey Leona!' he said. That was our queue. **'SUPRISE!' **we yelled. 'Oh my god!' Leona smiled. We all heard the music. Barry and Ash started to play a song. Dawn ran and grabbed my wrist and pulled me on stage. She then jumped off stage, grabbed Drew and pulled him on stage.

_**Ash's POV**_

We sang our songs, then got off stage, which was actually his decking. Dawn and I walked over to the couch, and we spoke breifly to Gary, Zoey and Kenny. We saw Leona on the couch, talking Barry. 'Leave them.' Dawn's innocent voice made me tilt my head towards her. 'Look...' she whispered, then pointed to Barry and Leona. They were sitting close to each other, huddled in their own little world. 'Leave them.' Dawn repeated. 'Okay... I feel like dancing, wanna join me?' I asked. She laughed and sighed. 'Of course!' she exclaimed.

_**Leona's POV**_

I laughed. Who knew Barry was funny. We turned to look at the CD player, which was beginning to play track nine, Truly Madly Deeply by Cascada. A slow song. Fantastic. I felt a hand pulling mine to the dancefloor. Barry. 'Barry, I can't dance...' I was cut off by his soft lips touching mine. 'Who cares? Neither can I.' by the time he'd said that, we'd hit the dancefloor.

_**After the dance - **_

'Barry!' I gasped. He had given me a present. A necklace with a silver chain, and an emerald-coloured heart at the end. 'It's beautiful! I love it!' I smiled until it hurt, but kept smiling. 'Here,' he signalled for me to turn around, and I did. I saw the necklace pass my eyes, then felt the cool metal against my neck. I heard a click, idicating he'd done it up, and I turned back around. He reached for the heart, and undid it. 'Oh, it's amazing!' I beamed. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. 'I can't believe you are moving tomorrow...' he was about to cry, or at least, it looked like it.

_**Dawn's POV**_

We were still dancing, Ash had already made a fool of himself, and he'd only been there a few minutes. I laughed and stepped of the dancefloor. Ash followed. I sighed. 'I can't believe she's moving tomorrow...' it looked like I was about to cry, too. 'Come on, cheer up, Dawn. You'll see her again.' Ash reasurred me. Just to shut me up, he kissed me lightly. We smiled at them, and they turned to us. Barry motioned for us to sit with them. 'Hey!' Ash called. Ash and I sat oppisite them, and I giggled. Leona was on Barry's lap, and I was on Ash's. I felt his arms tightend around me. 'Leona, it's not gonna be the same with out you... I don't wanna be the only girl around here!' I said jokingly. She laughed. 'Yeah, I'll miss you all too!' she smiled appreciatively. 'Hey, you didn't have the necklace on before... Oh! Barry gave you this, didn't he?' I asked. _Blonde moment!_Of course Barry gave it to her. I could tell. **Green to match her eyes... **he'd always blushed when he said that. Emerald. I gasped. 'Barry, is that real emerald?' I couldn't help but ask. He nodded. 'Whoa...' Ash and I awed at the same time.

_**3 hours later - - party over … **_

_**Kenny's POV**_

'Kenny! Why are we on the clean up committee?' Dawn wailed. 'Because Dawn – I asked you, and you're a very polite person. Can't say no to helping people!' I laughed. 'She got that from me.' Ash said. 'Yeah, thanks, hun... Really helped me, there,' she smiled, playfully. He stuck his tongue out at her, jokingly. 'You're _so _dead! She laughed. Obviously kidding. 'Ooh, I'm so scared of the"Blunette Barbie" named Dawn!' he smirked, sarcasm taking over his face. 'You are in for it now, Ketchum!' Barry commented and Leona laughed.

After about an hour of Dawn chasing Ash, Ash hiding from Dawn, Barry and Leona helping, and laughter, I had finished cleaning the house all by myself. 'Thanks for the help!' I called out to them when they were leaving. 'No problem!' Ash and Barry yelled out in unison together, sarcastically.

* * *

**A/N:**

Omigod! Leona's last day in Twinleaf Town!! **;_; - - - lol**

**Wow, **I uploaded this quickly for me - - don't get used to it!

_Please comment, right under this note :D_


	4. Moving Day

_**Moving Day**_

_

* * *

_

I just wanna metion that this chapter is the one that took me the longest to write … Stupid writers block … Anywaiz, I would also like to mention that as much as I'm a fast typer, I WILL UPDATE SLOWLY … lol, ^^ This isn't much of an **A/N**, is it ??

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! How many times have I said this?! God … Hahah. ^^ On with this chapter … *_theme music*_

* * *

_**Leona's POV**_

'Are you ready, hun?' I heard my mum say. 'Yeah… I just gotta get a last look at things,' my voice cracked twice when I said that. My father sighed. 'We're really gonna miss this place.' I stared at the house, until it kicked in that we were actually leaving. 'Leona!' I heard my name being called. It wasn't my parents, I knew that. I turned to realise it was Dawn, Kenny and Ash. I smiled as Dawn tackled me into a hug. I heard Ash and Kenny laugh. 'I'm gonna miss you, Dee-Dee...' I was starting to tear, and so was she. 'I'm gonna miss you, too.' she cried. 'Aww, group hug!' Kenny laughed. Ash shrugged and hugged us, then Kenny. My parents walked over to the furniture transport guys. 'Where's Barry?' I asked anxiously. 'He didn't pick up all morning…' Dawn stepped back a little. 'Wha, what?' I stammered. '… He wasn't at his house, either…' Kenny added. 'Oh … what was I thinking? He doesn't even like me,' I cringed. Dawn smacked my arm playfully. 'Oh, he does. He really does. We just don't know where he is...' she winced. 'Oh, come on! How dense _are _you, Dawn? If he did like me, he'd be here!' I was flustered. Very flustered. 'Don't you go calling me dense! If you loved him, you'd realise that he's here for a reason. Now, I don't know what that reason is …' Ash placed his hand on her shoulder, calming her down, a lot. She sighed. '… is that he _does _love you, no matter what.' Dawn was annoyed, but she was determaned. I sighed. 'Okay, fine... whatever.' I didn't care. Dawn embrassed me quickly, releasing when my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was from Barry.

_From: Barry_

_Leona… I'm so sorry that I can't be there with you, Dawn, Ash and Kenny. But mostly you. I know we will cross paths again. I know it. Keep in touch, please._

_Love,  
Barry._

'Barry … jerk,' I whispered. 'But, it says here, he loves you. Isn't that a good thing?' Kenny asked. Dawn shot him a "duh" sort-of glare. 'He's not here. That's why,'

_**Ash's POV:**_

I sighed. 'Leona, everytime I'm with Barry, he'll only talk about three things. Number one – the Pokemon league. Number two – Pokemon, and three – you. He does care for you, trust me.' she turned to look at me, then insult me, but instead, she just nodded. Dawn rubbed her back comfortingly. 'Leona, hun! We're ready!' called her mother. To be honest, I'd forgetten all about them. She sighed. 'Well, I guess this is goodbye…' she looked like she was in pain when she said that word. _Goodbye._ Dawn hugged her. 'Have a good trip.' she smiled weakly at Leona. 'Keep in touch,' she sighed. Kenny hugged her next. 'I'm really gonna miss ya, Leona.' he whispered. 'You too, Kenny.' she blinked back tears. Kenny sighed and stepped back. My turn. 'Goodbye Leona, it was great meeting you,' I said. 'It was nice meeting you too, Ash. Good luck with Dawn.' she smiled. It was a sad smile, but was a smile.

_**Dawn's POV**_

Leona backed away, towards her father's car. She climbed into the back, not turning back to look at us. I felt Ash's arm tighten around me, comfortingly. 'It's gonna be okay.' he whispered in my ear, before kissing my head. I sighed. 'It won't for Barry,' he chuckled under his breath when I said that. It _was_ pretty funny. Leona can be mean when she wants to be. We watched the car drive away. Leona's dad stuck his hand out of the window and waved, and her mum tooted the horn. 'Bye!' the three of us yelled in unison.

_**Kenny's POV**_

'I wonder where Barry is...' I asked no-one in particular. Dawn mumbled quietly. 'What?' I asked. She sighed. 'I know where Barry is,' Ash and I stared at it each other in disbelief. 'Where is he? You were hurting Leona!' I yelled. She turned away. 'Where is he?' Ash asked calmly. 'You have to promise not to tell her, okay?' she stuck out her pinkie. 'I promise,' Ash linked pinkies with Dawn. She smiled at him, then at me. 'Come on.' she encouraged. 'Fine,' we locked pinkies for a second. 'Barry is …'

* * *

Ooohhhhh … I'm evil. I know _exactly _where Barry is o.O not telling. You'll find out soon enough : D

_Please comment, under this **A/N** _


	5. The Final Chapter

_**The Final Chapter -**_

_Barry and Leona_

_**Dawn's POV**_

'Barry is … waiting for Leona … at her new house.' I smirked evilly. 'How does he know where she lives? She only told you … Oohhhh! You told him!' Ash realised. 'Uh-huh!' I exclaimed. 'Why?!' Kenny was freaking out. 'Calm down!' Ash and I yelled in unison. Dawn took a deep breath. 'It's because, Barry is actually moving there, too. So, he and his parents drove up about 7 am this morning. Poor boy wasn't even awake, apperently...' I smirked. I was irrtating Kenny. 'Why didn't you tell me?' Kenny asked. 'Simple! You would tell Leona!' _God, Kenny is so stupid sometimes! _I thought. 'So, why didn't you tell me?' Ash asked. 'Aww, Ash! Because I promised Barry I wouldn't!' I laughed. 'Oh!' he smiled.

_**With Leona … three quarters of the way to her new house: Leona's POV**_

_How could I love such a jerk? _I thought to myself. 'Leona, hun? You alright?' my mum's voice snapped me out of my trance. 'Huh, what? Oh, yeah … fine,' I stuttered. 'Oh, okay...' she smiled at me. I half-smiled back.

I searched through my handbag. _Phone, reading book, diary, pen. Where's my iPod? Oh, here it is! _I pulled out my purple iPod Nano. The first song that came on was 'Sweet December' by Short Stack. I tilted my head back, listened to the song, and tried to forget Barry.

_**With Barry: Barry's POV**_

'Come on … where is she?' I asked myself. 'I should have told her.' I sighed at my own stupidity. I looked up. A helicopter. It landed in front of me. Kenny stepped out first, then Ash, then Dawn, who was helped out by Ash. Benson Helicopters. Apperently, it was a Benson helicopter. After Dawn, a boy that could be her twin, stepped out. 'Lucas!' I shouted. 'Barry!' he boomed back.

_**With Leona 10 minutes away from Leona's new house: Leona's POV  
**_

'Ugh! Mu-um! I am so bored!' I complained. 'Listen, hun. We're almost there,' she sighed. 'Ugh...okay,' I was dying of bordem back here. I decided to turn my iPod off and put it back in my bag. I then felt something cool pass my hand. _My camera!_ I realised. I searched through the pictures. Me and Dawn, Kenny and Dawn, Ash kissing Dawn's cheek, Ash and Kenny, Me and Kenny. I clicked the button, and the photo startled me. It was a photo of all of us, Dawn, Ash, Kenny, myself and Barry. I changed the photo quickly. The next photos were of Dawn and Barry, Ash and Barry, Kenny and Barry. I rolled my eyes and changed the picture. Me and Barry. He was giving me a piggy back. I smiled. _He may be a jerk, but, I guess I'll always remember him as my Barry. _I thought. I blushed at that thought. _My Barry. _

_**With Barry – Barry's POV**_

'Oh my god … you _still_ look like a little girl, Benson!' I laughed at him. 'At least my IQ is higher than a crayon, unlike yours, Barbie,' he retorded. 'Good to see ya, mate!' I beamed. 'You too!' he smiled at me. 'How've ya been?' I asked when the loud noise from the helicopter. 'Alright... How about you, dude?' he asked me. 'I have a girlfriend,' I smiled. 'Who thinks your a big jerk being their on her last day in Twinleaf Town!' Dawn commented. Lucas shook his head. 'When will you learn?' Lucas laughed. 'Never,' Kenny and Ash smirked. 'The boy doesn't have a brain,' Dawn added. I stuck my tongue out at her. 'Put it back in or I'll pull it off,' Dawn challenged. 'Dawn, calm down. I know Leona is like your sister, it's okay,' Ash cooed. He rubbed her arms and embraced her. 'Wait, Barry's dating Leona?!' Lucas exclaimed. 'Yeah...weird, huh?' Kenny joked. Lucas nodded. 'Guess who Dawn's dating?' Kenny challenged. She dropped Ash's hand quickly, knowing it would be harder for Lucas to guess. '…Um, you?' he asked Kenny. Dawn shrieked. 'Ew … Ew … Ew …' she was ready to attack Lucas. Ash and I noticed this, so I grabbed her wrists, and pulled them behind her back, and Ash took her face in his hands stroked it reassuringly. 'Shh... Calm down, Dawn,' he soothed. 'Ohh...It's Ash!' Lucas realised. I let her wrists go. 'Ya think?!' she laughed.

_**LEONA'S POV: (coming around the corner to her new house) 3pm**_

'We're here!' my dad chimed. 'Is that … Dawn … and … Ash?' my mother asked. 'With Kenny … and … Lucas?!' my father added. I stepped out of the car. 'Barry?' I asked myself. 'Barry!' I called out to him. He turned around. 'Leona!' we ran towards each other. When we met, we hugged for what felt like a lifetime. I realised then I was crying into his shirt. A combination of happy tears and angry tears. 'Why are you here?' I asked as I lifted my head from his shoulder. 'My new house is actually right there…' I pointed to the house next door to my new house. 'Omigod! Really?' I asked. He nodded. I hugged him again. 'Is … is that why you weren't in Twinleaf Town this morning?' I stuttered. He smiled and chuckled, then nodded. 'Oh, Barry!' I smiled. He kissed my forehead.

_**10 pm (7 hours later): Normal POV**_

'Psst … Leona.' Barry whispered. 'Yeah?' she whispered back. He was crawling along the branches, towards Leona's room. She chuckled softly and stepped out her window, onto a branch near her window. She had slipped her silver ballet flats. Barry stood up and walked over to her. She grabbed his hands and sat down. He sat next to her. She was looking through the leaves, staring at the stars. Leona shivered. 'Cold?' Barry asked. Leona nodded. He slipped off his jacket and rapped it around Leona. 'Awww. Thanks,' she said. 'No problem,' he smiled at her sweetly. She turned to him slowly. 'I love you, Barry,' he grinned. 'I love you too Leona, always have, always will.' Barry smiled and pressed his lips to hers. She broke away quickly. It had started to rain. He laughed, as did she. 'See ya tomorrow, neighbor!' Leona whispered and walked away with a smile on her face until a hand pulled her back. 'Love you … Goodnight,' Barry said and kissed her cheek. 'Goodnight, love you too,' she smiled and kissed his cheek, then went their seperate ways back into their houses through their windows. 'And … cut,' Lucas whispered from behind another tree in the backyard. Dawn laughed quietly. 'We so gotta put this on YouTube or something …' Kenny and Ash knuckle-touched. 'Oh yeah!' they whispered. 'No, Dawn. Not only YouTube, but my website, yours, Ash's and Kenny's … It'll be a smash hit!' Lucas smiled. 'We'll call it: _Barry and Leona: Under the stars, in the tree-tops. _It's brilliant!' she squelled. 'This should be fun...' Kenny thought out loud. 'Hmmm… wait and see,' Ash commented. Just then, Leona and Barry stuck their heads out of their window's. Leona blew a kiss to Barry, and he blew one back. 'Get that on film?' Dawn asked Lucas. 'Oh yeah,' he chuckled and Ash and Kenny again, exchanged smiles and nods.

* * *

WHAT DID YOU THINK ?!?!?!?!?!

Answer me, people!

I nEeD cOmMeNtS!!!  
Tell me, please … This IS the last chapter …!

I know it's bad … It's my first chappy … hope you enjoyed it, anyway.

_Right here, under this note._


End file.
